


christmas porn

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "I do not want to know how many viruses I have on it now.""Oh Honey ...""Christmas music is playing in the background and you're watching porn!""Now let's think about who actually got me there," Gabriel laughed, sticking his tongue out."But not me." Eva raised her hands in shock, eyes wide."But exactly you!"





	christmas porn

After Gabriel and his girlfriend had done the Christmas shopping, they went to Eva's apartment to pack everything festive. This means …

"Can you do that, women can do something better ... may I?"

With a questioning look he held her laptop in his hands and she answered with a shrug. "Sure, I have no secrets."

Good humored, he gathered together some Christmas carols and both sang along until ...

"Damn it!"

"What did you do?"

Frowning, she rose from the floor and approached the couch to see what her chaot had done again. One sex page after another had opened on the screen and Eva closed her eyes with a sigh. Quickly she pressed a few buttons and ran the virus scanner.

"Um ... that's not my fault."

Then she closed the pages one by one and on the last picture a gyn chair could be seen, from which Gabriel could barely take his eyes and his thoughts were rather loud.

"Gabe, you have a filthy mind."

"Come on, as if your imagination does not run wild.

He gave an amused snort, looked at her encouragingly and wiggled his eyebrows.

_'Where he is right ...'_

"I'm sorry, but I do not know a domina who gives us her studio," Eva replied a bit embarrassed, closing the last page and grabbing the key.

_'Great, now I can not get the picture out of my head'_

"I have to go down to the basement, my hot glue gun is down, are you coming?"

"Nope," he replied absently, had taken the laptop back in possession.

"I do not know if I can leave you alone with that."

The last thing she saw was his devilish grin before she went to the basement with a shake of her head.

 

Now he had licked blood and typed all possible and impossible terms in the search engine. It was not long before he had found some videos that pleased him and made his heartbeat rise.

 

He was so absorbed and did not even hear when Eve came back.

"Gabriel!" She exclaimed, playing indignantly, as she saw that he was really surfing and watching porn.

From time to time, there was a low growl, a sigh, or a groan as Eva sat at the desk, pasting Ferrero to the wine bottle, cutting out some sheets of green tissue paper and looking at him from the side. Inside, she had to giggle, because Gabriel did not even turn his eyes away.

_'How did you get so old?'_

Of course, after some time he turned the laptop, so that Eva could see it and yes, it also aroused her.

 

"I do not want to know how many viruses I have on it now."

"Oh Honey ..."

"Christmas music is playing in the background and you're watching porn!"

"Now let's think about who actually got me there," he laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"But not me." Eva raised her hands in shock.

"But exactly you!"

 

Yes, sure. Eva was not as innocent as she gave herself and had already looked at various clips and had her fantasies only just no partner with whom she could live something.

And then Gabriel came. He was open to it, and she liked that ... even more than she'd ever admitted.

With a big grin he got up, went to the desk, stood behind his sweetheart, put his hands on her shoulders and breathed in her ear, "Only because of you I'm like that and I like it, very much, thank you for that and I never want to miss it again. With you, I have the best and most unusual sex I have had in my life, and probably enough for another life, and I want to try so much more with you. I love you."

Goosebumps were noticeable, and at those words she had unconsciously held her breath, which she slowly let out. Eve would have had to lie if she said that those words had done nothing to her. Her heart shared the same opinion, which started at twice the speed. It was possible that she was blushing too, at least she was very hot.

Relaxed and calm, as if it had not been a damned declaration of love, he sat down again on the couch and immersed himself in the video again.

"If that's the case, then we need to think about a safeword for the future."

It was meant to be a joke, but in Gabriel's brain it began to rattle.

 

After Eva had finished everything, she sat down on the couch with her friend and involved him in a passionate kiss, which also made him hot.

"Let's see what makes you so horny."

With a mischievous grin, he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, and they watched some videos as if they were the most normal thing in the world. And that's it, it was the most normal thing in the world and everyone had different ideas about it.

Although she knew that she could talk to Gabriel about anything, she had not yet overcome some of the frontiers and now and then she had inhibitions.

But he was patient in every way, and when she looked into his bright, honey-brown eyes, everything was easier. These eyes, full of love, kindness and faithfulness, made her forget everything.

 

"Such a chair would make things easier, it's even height-adjustable."

With a mocking snort, she explained to him that women generally had to go onto this chair from time to time.

"But it has nothing to do with sexual feelings."

"That's different, or do you think I thought about sex on my prostate exam?"

"Great God ... turn it off!"

On the screen was to see how the Domina attached weights to the testicles of the man and that already hurt when looking. Granted, even Gabriel had to swallow in shock.

 

With big eyes and mouth half-open, he stared at the images and for him it was clear that he wanted that too. But how should he teach that to his girlfriend?

It was clear to him anyway that Eva had a certain dominance with her manner. Often, only one look was enough and he knew the time of day.

He could not even imagine such a thing in his dreams of being submitted by a woman in a certain way. Sure, he was already married and that for a few years, but this was different. Eva had a very special effect on him and he liked to be guided by her.

 

In the meantime, she had taken care of her plants, shot a photo of Gabriel, which he had not even noticed, and then sat down on the couch with her boyfriend, where the next moment she grimaced and sucked in air between her clenched teeth.

The dominatrix on the screen had sunk her whole fist in the man. Shaking her head, she looked at Gabriel.

"You do that with cows, but not with people you love. How about for a change to a decent movie?"

"Or we take a shower."

"At some point we will dissolve as often as we take a shower."

"I am very dirty," he whispered, nudging with his tongue repeatedly against her lips.

"You should wash your eyes out of all the dirty stuff you've seen." Laughing, she stood up and with a slap on the butt, he shooed her into the bathroom.


End file.
